1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a device for rinsing razor blades more particularly, the present invention relates to a device for removing the debris of shaving from a razor head with blades secured therein by creating a high pressure, turbulent stream of fluid in contact with the razor head and its associated shaving blades.
2. Description of Relevant Art:
With the overwhelming commercial success of the cooperating parallel blade shaving razor; such as those exemplified sold under the trademark "TRAC-II"; there has come the problem of the small spaces surrounding the blades becoming clogged with the debris of the shaving process, such as hair and shaving soap. This clogged debris then reduces the efficiency of the blade by interfering with the shaving edges of the blades as they contact the body surface to be shaved. The debris will also hold water in the shaving head subjecting the blades to corrosion, and creating a safe haven for infectious agents which could then readily infect a shaving cut of the skin.
As the razor blades are encased within the shaving head, they may not be taken out and exposed for a thorough rinsing of shaving blades and head as with older designs of safety razors.
Mechanical implements used to physically dislodge the debris may themselves become clogged in the shaving head or, if hard enough, damage the alignment or edge of the blades.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing a device which provides high pressure fluid turbulence and directed cleaning jets -o a cavity into which the razor blade is inserted for cleaning.
No devices are known to the Applicant which provide an effective means for fluidly rinsing a fixed-blade shaving razor head. However, some cleaning devices which attach to an ordinary faucet for the rinsing of dissimilar implements are known.
Illustrative of these devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,236 which discloses a cleaning device for perforated meat chopper plates. The chopping plates are mounted on an enclosed spindle while being rotated and rinsed thereon by a jet of water applied obliquely to the plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,280 discloses a hollow cylinder into which a paint roller may be inserted. Attached to the cylinder is a water conduit having through-holes which direct water obliquely on to the roller. The conduit is attachable to an ordinary water faucet. The present invention includes features which are not taught or suggested by the relevant art, to provide an effective and readily available cleaning device for the common safety shaving razor.